


Love Me Tender

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He droned on, in his late afternoon monotone, leaning on the tabletop on her side of the desk.





	Love Me Tender

"So, witnesses confirm bright lights hovering over the chapel every evening, around 10:30 pm."  
He droned on, in his late afternoon monotone, leaning on the tabletop on her side of the desk. She knew he spent whole day locked up at the office, while the shadow on his cheeks gradually darkened, his tie loosened and the sleeves crawled up his arms, as if they tried to craw away from the papers in his hands. Mulder was tired and bored, a dangerous mix on a Thursday night.  
Scully was just glad to be sitting down, she didn't care if he talked about alien DNA of last night's baseball game, she was just happy to be back. She missed him, inexplicably, unusually, restlessly. Since she had her breakfast, while she paid for coffee at the gas station on her way to Quantico, in the cold basement of the morgue, she missed his voice.  
"Memphis Police gathered statements, filed them and went home."  
She didn't laugh, didn't blink an eye, but lifted herself from the chair and took the two steps that separated them. Mulder looked up, just in time to see her tender smile as she took his face in her hands.  
"Scully?" He chuckled, not putting up any fight as she drew his lips down. She had to lean closer, standing on tiptoes, over his folded arms, not caring about his closed stance.  
"Why do you have to be so tall?" She laughed under her breath, against his lips, catching the words before they became sounds. She opened his mouth and he opened his arms, steading hands on her hips as she leaned on his chest. Stroking his cheeks, angling his face as she nibbled on his lips. It was school kiss, first grade kiss, until she combed fingers through his hair, one arm slipping down and around his shoulders. She held him tight, warmth of her body turning the heat up. Offering without asking, taking but not demanding, theirs was the equal parts partnership, what's mine is yours and all that jazz. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, breathing in, feeling her inhale, the kiss paused, though lips still touched. Hands did the talking, slowly sliding, shifting balance. She stood 6 feet tall, he looked up to the sun of her warmth, as they shared a moment of stillness.  
Resting her head on his shoulder, she held on, letting the moment pass as the minutes stretched and he stroked her back tenderly.  
"Aliens over Graceland, Scully." Mulder smiled, teasing her earlobe with the tip of his nose, and she giggled, hugging him tightly.  
"I missed you too."


End file.
